Darkness
by AwesomeAuthor13
Summary: Garmadon, and Wu were always so close as kids, they were not only brothers, but best friends. Then, Garmadon was bitten by a snake that would grow forever as long as it consumed. The bite injected toxic venom into his veins turning him evil. This is a story of two brothers, no best friends and how one lost the other. MY Ninjago twist on Frozen, Enjoy!
1. Beware of the Snakes

**Hey! First story, and I don't own Frozen or Ninjago. Why would I? Now ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

_Born of ancient evil in the devourer's venom_

_This evil force both strong and vile_

_Gives all the good a suspension_

_So with the snakes always stay clear_

_Serpentine you should fear_

_They are always lurking near_

_Beware of the snakes_

_For this tale is not fake_

_Hup! HO!_

_Watch your step_

_Do not go!_

_Hup! Ho!_

_Watch your step_

_Don not go!_

_Evil_

_Powerful_

_Dangerous_

_Bold_

_The devourer's venom can't be controlled_

_Stonger than one,_

_stronger than ten,_

_stronger than a hundred men!_

_Hey!_

_Born of ancient evil in the devourer's venom_

_This evil force both strong and vile_

_Gives all the good a suspension_

_So with the snakes always stay clear_

_Serpentine you should fear_

_They are always lurking near_

_Beware of the snakes_

_For this tale is not fake_

A young woman finished singing her song to her child before tucking him in.

"Mommy, do the snakes actually exist?" a young boy asked.

"Yes, so beware of the snakes, and don't poke your nose where it doesn't belong!"

"Yes Mommy!" the small boy yelled. He then fell asleep, tomorrow was a big day for him, his father was going to let him use a special katana to train with his brother Garmadon. Wu then fell asleep peacefully ready for tomorrow, what he didn't know, was that tomorrow everything was going to change.

* * *

**Hope you like my first chapter! More to come soon!**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	2. Garden Snakes and Spinjistzu

**Yay, I'm bored, so I'm writing a chapter in the middle of the night. I had a lot of fun with this one so I hope you enjoy, and BTW I don't own Ninjago or Frozen, Never will. Now on with the story!**

* * *

In the morning, Wu excitedly jumped out of bed. Today was the day! He heard several grunts, and training sounds coming from the Monastery training area. He looked out a window to see his older brother punching a dummy. "Hey Garmadon!" he called to his older brother, "Know what today is?" the younger boy asked excitedly.

"I know!" the black haired boy yelled,"Today father is going to let us use his special katana's!" Wu jumped out of the window, and landed feet first on the ground before running towards his brother, tripping in the process. Garmadon chuckled and helped him up,"Excited huh?" he asked.

"Yeah." Wu said blushing at his mistake that would get him killed in battle. The spinjistzu master called forth his two sons.

"Garmadon, Wu come here." he called them. The two boys faced their father, and listened to what he had to say. "These katana's are very special, not only in general, but also special to me." He held out two katana's to the wide eyed children. "Do you promise to treat these with respect and honor?" he asked.

"Yes father." the boys answered at the same time, eager to start practicing thier sword skills.

"Alright then." he said handing his sons the important weapons. Wu's eyes shimmered, as he held the sword in his hand. It even felt magical to hold the weapon. When Garmadon received his katana, he held it up in the air, and watched as the sun reflected off of the blade's metal. Both young boys bowed respectfully to their father before preparing to practice their new weapons with one another.

Both of the boys were back to back, then they began fighting. Wu tried to strike Garmadon, but he deflected, and blocked it. Wu tried to strike again, but Garmadon struck it from the bottom, causing Wu to lose his grip on the katana, sending it flying over the wall. Both of the boys gasped, and looked at their father. Knowing he would be disappointed, Garmadon said,"Well, don't just stand there, go retrieve it!" but Wu refused. "Don't put off until tomorrow what can be done today." he reassured his brother, then went to go get it himself. Little did Wu know that that was the last time that he would see his brother acting like himself for a long time.

Garmadon flew over the wall, and landed on his feet like a true ninja. He scanned the area for the katana. Once he found it, he grinned and reached for it. Just for a light green "Garden Snake" to reach out and bite his hand. All of a sudden, Garmadon felt ill, and immediately passed out.

It had been about five minutes since Wu's brother, and best friend went to get the sword, and he was beginning to worry. His old fears were replaced with his new ones, and went to get his father. At first the master looked disappointed, but then looked toward the gate, and opened it. They found Garmadon lying on the ground with a raging fever. After taking his oldest son inside, and laying him on his bed he told Wu to stand back as he observed the wound.

"Oh no..." was all he could say, he knew those fang marks anywhere, devourers venom,one bite could turn anyone evil. the purest of hearts black as night. When Garmadon came to, his father told him what had happened.

He then cried out in pain and agony,"Leave it! I don't need you, I HATE YOU!" he spat at his father with the devourer's venom. Another surge of pain ran through his nerves he cried out once again,"It hurts! ITS ALL **WU'S **FAULT! This frightened his younger brother, causing him to run away to his room.

That night, once Garmadon calmed down a little, their parents decided that it would be best if they kept him away from Wu, for both of their safety. Their friendship was over.

* * *

**(One Month Later)**

Wu walked up to his brothers door, he had been training for a while now, and had finally learned spinjistzu, where Garmadon already knew it. He wanted to share his new found ability with his older brother.

_"Garmadon?"_

_*Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock*_

_"Do you wanna see spinjistzu?_

_ I've been practicing all day!_

_I never see you anymore, _

_Come out the door,_

_Its like you've gone away!_

_Its just been kind of lonely_

_All these things I do,_

_And you just don't seem to care!_

_But do you wanna see spinjistzu_

_I really want to hang out with you!" _Wu pleaded with his brother.

_"Go away Wu!" Garmadon shouted._

_"Okay fine." He pouted before leaving._

The good still left in Garmadon Didn't want to hurt his brother. "Conceal it, don't feel it." he said to himself.

**(Five Years later)**

_*Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock*_

_"Do you wanna see spinjistzu?_

_I wanna show you come with me._

_my spinjistzu's gold and shining bright_

_It lights up the night_

_Oh won't you come and see_

_Its just that you don't seem to notice,_

_All these things I do,_

_I feel like I'm going mad!" _The twelve year old Wu shouted.

**(Three years later)**_  
_

Wu, considers going to talk to Garmadon, but just walks on by. He then hugs his mother before saying,"See you in a week!" Their mother then visits Garmadon, she is the only one he will tolerate.

"Do you have to go?" the corrupted boy asked his mother.

"Both you and I will be fine my son, remember, conceal..." she began.

"Don't feel." her oldest son finished.

"Don't let it show." She hugged her son goodbye before leaving.

While she is out she is attacked by a group of serpentine, and killed. She is found by a few villagers who bring her to the spinjistzu master. Both of her sons see the horrific sight. Wu breaks down on the spot, where Garmadon runs to his room. A few days later, Wu approaches his door.

_*Knock, knock, knock*_

_"Garmadon?_

_Please, I know your in there,_

_I've been wondering where you've been_

_Father says have courage, _

_And I'm trying to_

_I'm right out here for you,_

_Just let me in_

_You and mother were so close_

_It's not just you and me,_

_What are we gonna do?_

_Do you wanna see spinjistzu?_

After choking out his last sentence, Wu sits down at the base of his brothers door and begins to cry, on the other side Garmadon does the same.

**(One Year Later)**

A few weeks after their mother's death the brothers began training with each other once again. So they could work together to save the world. By now their training was complete, and the day had come.

"My sons come here." he called out to his children. Wu immediately stopped training and approached him with a respectful bow. However, Garmadon stayed where he was. "I apologize, My **SON**, and Garmadon, please come here. Garmadon then smirked before walking over to his father rolling his eyes. "Boys, the time has come, to take a day off do whatever you want! I shall leave you to your own devices, be back by dusk. Also, stick together!" he called to the two original ninja. Wu spun out of his white ninja gi, and into some more casual clothes, Garmadon however was already wearing casual clothes, he hadn't even put on his gi in the first place!

"Where should we..." Wu was cut off by Garmadon.

"We're going to Ninjago City." he told Wu. The younger sibling saw no use in arguing, seeing the fact that Garmadon always wins anyways. After they arrived to the city, they heard a loud shriek.

"SERPENTINE!" everybody was retreating inside, hoping to get to safety, but one unfortunate brown haired soul was captured.

"Help!" she shrieked,"Help!"

"What should we do with her general Arcturus?" a scout asked.

"I see a future fighter in her, turn her into one of us!" the mighty general commanded.

'NINJA-GO!" Garmadon yelled as his dark grey tornado carried the girl to safety, and into a shocked Wu's arms. He had never seen Garmadon move that fast before, exspecially if it meant work. Once Garmadon beat the general into next week, they all retreated back to their headquarters underground.

It wasn't until after they retreated that Wu noticed how beautiful she looked. "Ummmmm... can you put me down now?" she asked.

"Ahuh." was all he could muster before setting her down. He then watched as she approached his brother.

"So who is the hero that saved me." she asked the dark grey ninja ignoring the one in white.

"I'm Garmadon." he said flipping off his hood, as heroic as possible.

"I'm Misako." she told the tall, handsome, dark haired eighteen year old.

* * *

**Hey, if you haven't noticed yet, I'm putting some frozen parodies in here! BTW I'm gonna replace a regular song with a deleted song, because I thought the deleted one was better, I might add a couple more Frozen deleted parodies too, so stay tuned! Review if you feel like it, I don't really care, I just hope you enjoyed reading this! Although I would appreciate a review ;)**


	3. Skullkin, Spare's, and Bear's, OH MY!

**Hey Guys! I spent three hours straight on this one, I hope you enjoy! I don't own Ninjago or Frozen, never will either. Keep reading my friends!**

* * *

Wu couldn't believe that this had happened. He was beaten in combat by the brown haired girl who couldn't escape a serpentine scout. She sure was a fast learner, Misako had been training with him and Garmadon for two weeks now, and she had almost learned spinjistzu! It all started when she introduced herself.

**(About Two Weeks Ago)**

Wu watched the whole thing unfold, like he could stop the stranger was so beautiful that he couldn't stop staring. Its not like the girl noticed though, she was too busy staring at his brother. He was rambling on about something, but she probably wasn't listening. "...Also my father is the First Spinjistzu Master." he finally finished bragging to the brown eyed stranger.

"Wow... First Spinjistzu Master!?" Misako asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Garmadon answered carelessly.

"You know..." she trailed off for a moment,"I have always dreamed of learning how to fight, your so lucky." she told him

"W-well, I think I can ask my father if you can train with us." the dark grey ninja answered.

"That would be AMAZING! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" she excitedly yelled pulling him into a hug. Garmadon blushed mildly but didn't push her away, instead he just waited for her to let go of him, before he led her to the monistary with Wu trailing behind.

**(Present Day)**

"Great job Misako, you have done well." The Spinjistzu Master told her.

"Thank you master." she said with a bow, and walked off to take a short break. Wu also noticed that Garmadon was more respectful towards their father ever since Misako was brought to the monistary. He worked harder, did his best, and no matter what he was doing he tried to make it look good. He hadn't been like that since the day that he was bitten. However he was nice to everyone, exspecially Misako, except for Wu, and they both knew why, but neither boy would admit it. They both wanted Misako, but only one could have her.

* * *

Once every two weeks, they would take a day for themselves, and just do their own thing. Ever since they met Misako, everybody took turns to decide on where they went, and what they did. This time, it was Misako's turn, she wanted to go to Jamaniki Village, and of course Garmadon and Wu loved the idea. It was because Misako thought of it. Once they walked into the village, there seemed to be a competition going on, there was a banner that read,"TEST YOUR STRENGTH." Garmadon glanced at his brown eyed crush, and accepted the challenge.

"Sign me up!" he challenged the host of the competition.

"No! Sign me up!" yelled Wu, wanting to impress the girl as much as the next guy.

"Okay then, since the tall one came first," he began referring to Garmadon,"You go first."

"Alright then, what exactly do I have to do?" he asked the man.

"You have to concur the undefeated, the great, the powerful, Cody!" the man yelled.

"Seriously, this should be a walk in the park, how tough can a guy be with a name like Cody?" Garmadon challenged. The man smirked, then moved over to reveal an extremely muscular, tall, big, and angry looking red haired man. The trio gasped before the man shoved Garmadon into the ring. Garmadon ran right up to him, and tried to knock him backward using spinjistzu, the monsterous man was immediately defeated, and fell dead dramatically, crying for his mommy. At least that's how it went in the oldest brother's head. He spun straight towards him, and attempted to strike him in the stomach, but bounced off of him and was sent flying into a nearby hay bail.

"Ow." was the only sound that came out of his mouth.

"Okay blondie, your turn." the host said as if nothing had happened. Wu hesitantly entered the ring before the door closed behind him. Misako was impressed that Wu would even dare to go in a ring, let alone fight a ummm... Cody for sport. The blonde haired young man got into a fighting stance, used the edge of the ring to jump off of, and kicked the monster right in the face. Misako was shocked he even landed a blow.

"Ya, Go Wu!" she shouted, causing him to look her way. However this gave Cody enough time to pick him up, and through him in his brothers direction. Garmadon saw him coming, but he felt angry and jealous that he did not only land a blow, but was cheered for by Misako. So right before Wu landed, his brother grabbed a pitchfork laying nearby, and made sure that his blue eyed brother landed on it.

Once Wu landed on the pitchfork, he let out a yelp, before falling into a pit of mud. Getting him laughed at by everyone, except for Misako who came over and helped him up, but she was holding in a few giggles. Once Wu got up, he glared at his brother knowing he did it purposely. Once they got back to the monistary, they were covered in cuts, and bruises.

Their concerned father asked,"What happened to you?"

Both brothers looked at each other, then their father, then each other once more. They each took a deep breath and said in sync,"We were mauled by a pack of bears."

"Bears don't travel in packs." there father answered a bit suspiciously.

Wu looked nervous,"Well now they do." Garmadon answered with a roll of his eyes. Wu smiled, sometimes he liked having Garmadon as his brother.

* * *

Over the next few months, Misako had finally learned spinjistzu, but didn't want to become a ninja, because she noticed that if she became a ninja, then she would be a celebrity, and she wanted to be able to read a book without everybody wanting to know who, what, when, where, and why. So she let the boys have the spotlight. The boys sure were getting the spotlight lately, they were treated like celebrities.

Wu was practicing his sword skills, and Garmadon and Misako were busy talking about something that she liked to read just outside the monistary, when a farmer ran up calling for help. His village was being attacked by skullkin.

The two ninjas, and Misako ran towards the village to see the living dead attacking. The trio gasped like they did when they first saw Cody when they laid their eyes on a tall skeleton, with four arms! He was holding a young girl by her shirt. "Drop the girl four arms!" Wu yelled.

"The name is Samuki, king of the underworld, and who might you be?"

"I am Wu, and this is my brother Garmadon, we are ninja, and have come to stop you!"

The skeleton dropped the girl to the ninja's surprise, before lunging at Misako. The skeleton king however, did not expect to get his butt kicked. Misako spun into her silver tornado, knocking him back about fifty feet. Garmadon then ran up to him, and sent him flying towards his vehicles. "Retreat!" he yelled, but some of his army had a little trouble with that thanks to Wu. The whole village cheered ninja, ninja, ninja over and over again. They were getting famous.

* * *

Over the next few months, they fought serpentine, and skullkin. They were appearing all over the place! Both Wu, and Garmadon did equal parts, but Garmadon got all of the attention. Wu saw the town rejoice, for the had been rescued from the serpentine. It was once again their day off, but the serpentine decided to attack a town, so they had to help. They spent the rest of the day in the town they saved, because it was Garmadons turn to choose. Some young girls walked up to Garmadon and Wu, and asked for Garmadon's autograph.

"Do you want mine too?" Wu offered.

The girls looked puzzled. One of them turned to her friend, and asked her,"Who is he again?"

"I don't know, wait isn't he the other ninja?" her friend said.

"Ya, the spare." she answered.

Wu sighed, he was used to this Garmadon was older, stronger, and much more handsome than him. Spare seemed like the only word to define him at that time and place.

"Spare," Wu repeated to himself.

"Am I really just the spare?"

_"I'm not part of the town,_

_Not born to be seen,_

_Just somebody hopelessly in between,_

_He's the scholar, athlete, poet,_

_I'm the screw-up,_

_Don't I know it,_

_But then who could ever compare?_

_Of course they're gonna think I'm just the spare,_

_Well, I don't care!"_

Wu began to walk around town, and looks into a tailor's shop he is sowing a coat together.

_"So I'm the extra button on a coat,_

_In case another one comes loose,_

_But if I have to be a button,_

_Why can't I be a button that's of use?"_

Wu steps in a bucket.

"Oops,"

_I may lack style,_

_And I may lack grace,_

_And once in a while I might fall on my face,_

_But this little button deserves a place in the sky!_

_This button wants to fly!..."_

"Wait, buttons can't fly, that doesn't make any sense!" he pondered. He continued walking throughout the town, until he sees a horse barn.

___"So I'm a rusty horseshoe hanging up,_

___Over somebody's old barn door,_

___And I'll be hanging there forever, _

___Just wishing the horse had one leg more!_

___And maybe I can't be the perfect one,_

___And maybe I err on the side of fun,_

___But horseshoes need a chance to run somewhere!_

___This horseshoe is more than just a spare!"_

Wu keeps on walking, until he finds himself in the town square, he sees people doing things that they are good at, and love.

___"Someday I'll find my thing, _

___A thing that's all my own,_

___That thing that makes me part of something, _

___Not just all alone,_

Wu glanced at Misako.

___If only all this feeling I have in my heart,_

___Could mean something to someone,_

___How I'd love to play that part!"_

Wu felt confidence building up inside of him.

___"So I'm just the second born brother,_

___Who most of the town ignores,_

___Like a button,_

___Like a horseshoe,_

___Like a boy who's bad at metaphors!_

___Maybe I don't have a magic touch,_

___And maybe I don't have a talent as such,_

___Just this heart with much too much too share!_

___And I know that it's not fair,_

___But I'm more than just,_

___The Spare!"_

Wu then trips, and falls into a cart full of crops, and domesticated, small farm animals.

"Sorry!" he yelled to the owner of the cart.

* * *

Later that night they all went home, and the Spinjistzu Master congratulated them. At least Wu's father knew that Wu played his part. He then called them inside, he had something important to show them.

They all walked into the large monistary, and went into a room that looked like a library. The master pulled out a scroll,"You should know of this prophecy." he pulled out a scroll, and began to read from it. "There will be a second generation of ninja. Out of this second generation, one will rise above the others, and become the green ninja. The one destined to defeat the dark lord." His eyes were full of concern as he continued,"My students, you shall not yet worry about who the green ninja is but however, beware of the dark lord, he has not appeared yet. It is your job to find out who the prophecy is, The Dark Lord."

"Yes master." they said in sync. After the master left the room, they all looked at the scroll again, they had to find out who the dark lord was.

* * *

**Hey I don't wanna hear that's not a Frozen song! Well, you are wrong if you say that. It's a deleted song that I adore so much that I put it in here. If you wanna hear how it's sung just look it up on youtube! **

**Tell me what your favorite part of this chapter was**

**Who do you think is the hardest to fight, Skullkin, or Serpentine?**

**Let me know in the reviews!**

**hope you enjoyed, new chappie coming soon!**


	4. For the First Time in Ninjago

** Wow, I'm surprised, I actually finished this chapter! I don't own Ninjago, or Frozen. Never have, Never will.**

* * *

It had been one year since the prophecy of the dark lord was revealed. However nobody had found anything yet, Misako, her only mission was to find out who the dark lord was, when he would appear, and where he was, but the two brothers had two goals to accomplish. Their goals were Misako's, and Misako, They wanted to figure out who the dark lord was, but they had a side competition, for Misako's heart.

It was a late, starry night, Wu was in his room with a small box of chocolates, and a bouquet of roses. Garmadon however was in his room, with a small box of chocolates, and a bouquet of roses. Wu fixed the tie on his tuxedo, doing his best to look good. Garmadon fixed his tie on his tuxedo, trying to look his best. Wu looked at his hair, straight and orderly, that can't do! Misako liked Garmadon, but why, for his hair! At least that was what Wu thought. He messed up his hair into an exact copy of Garmadon's hairstyle! Garmadon looked at his hair, Misako likes me for some reason, it must be for my hair! Wu smiled at his mirror with confidence. Garmadon smirked with confidence. Wu took a step towards his door, Garmadon took a step towards his door.

Wu shot out of the door, went up a hill where Misako was studying the stars. Garmadon ran outside, and went up to a hill where Misako was studying the stars. "You can do this." both boys told them selves. Garmadon ran towards her, Wu ran towards her.

"Hey Misako do you want to go out with me!" both voices asked. Wu, and Garmadon jumped backwards and looked at each other, they looked exactly the same, except for eye, and hair color. "I asked first!" they yelled. "No, I did!" This went on for several minutes until...

"Stop fighting!" Misako yelled.

"Wait, let's let Misako choose." Wu said.

"Ya Misako, who will it be?" Garmadon asked.

Misako looked at the two twinning boys, and felt strange, she liked Garmadon, but she liked Wu too. Two boys one heart, what to do! "I need more time to think about this!" she yelled before running inside the monistary, and into the library. The library was her sanctuary, she had a huge fascination with scrolls ever since she heard of the prophecy of the dark lord. Both brothers retreated back to they're rooms, knowing they screwed up.

The next morning, Misako came out to the training area,"Garmadon, Wu, I have made a decision!" she announced. Both boys looked her way, "I will spend time with each of you, then I will come to a decision on who I will date!" The brothers stared at each other, with looks that said He is Going DOWN!

* * *

Misako decided to spend time with Wu first, so on their next day off Wu chose to take her to the Ninjago city museum of history. "Remember Wu, this is not a date, I'm just going to get to know you separately from your brother okay?"

"I know." Wu answered blushing. They entered the museum, just for history to smack them in the face, LITERALLY! A fan had blown an advertisement for a new exhibit, right into their faces. Misako took it and read...

"New exhibit, Grundle! Ancient beast that roamed the land before humans were around."

"Heh, doubt that!" Wu said remembering that his father created the land.

Misako rolled her eyes,"Come on Wu, lets go see what else this museum has to offer." she said grabbing his hand, and pulling him towards the Serpentine Center. They looked around, there was everything that could possibly have to do with serpentine. After wandering around in there, the looked at several other exhibits, like The Universe, Speed of Light, and last, he took her out of the museum and suggested that they get something to eat.

Misako was led by Wu into a casual restaurant where they talked about themselves, and learned a lot more about each other, they were shocked they didn't know much about each other, she never really talked to Wu while hanging out with Garmadon though. That night she thought it over, Wu was sweet, kind, and caring. But, she needed to get to know Garmadon better before making any decisions.

* * *

Garmadon was taking Misako for a walk around her favorite village. "Now remember Garmadon, no funny business."

"Awww, your no fun." he pouted.

Misako rolled her eyes, both of the boys were eye roll worthy. She looked around for things to do they found a taste test booth.

"Which one of these tastes better? You decide!" the man running the stand said.

"Ya, ya, whatever." Garmadon said, picking up a cracker, and covering it in one of the mystery sauces. He shoved it into his mouth, then froze up, his face slowly turned the color of a tomato. "H-H-H,H,H,H, **HOT!**" he yelled frantically looking everywhere he could for a drink of any kind. There was nothing around, so he ran up, and stuck his face in a barrel that was used for bobbing for apples. He came out of the barrel, looking very pale, and with an apple in his mouth.

"Ha ha ha ha..." he stopped for a moment, looked at Garmadon, and started laughing again. "Gets em' every time!"

"Hey, that wasn't very nice, apologize!" Misako said standing up for her possible future boyfriend.

"And if I don't, what are you going to do about it?" the man teased. Misako doesn't like to be teased, she beat her hand into her fist.

"This is what I'll do!" she yelled, engulfing herself in spinjistzu, and beating the man into next week.

After they left the village, Garmadon asked her,"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Misako asked.

"You know, giving that man a beating his great grand-kids will remember!" He told her.

"Just returning the favor for saving me back there in Ninjago City." Garmadon grinned, Misako wasn't just beautiful, she was mysterious, but kind, and caring, there was just something special about her.

* * *

Even after spending time with each boy, she still had no idea who to date, she was in her room when a loud gong rang throughout the monistary. She heard two voices yell,"MAIL!" before hearing footsteps running towards the front of the ancient home of the first spinjistzu master.

"Boys, I have a message from the head of Ninjago City." the mailman said.

Garmadon took the letter, and began reading as Misako walked outside. "Hello Ninja, we highly appreciate your help in protecting the city when it needs help, if its skullkin, or serpentine, you are always there! We are holding a banquet in honor of you three tomorrow night, and would like you to attend. We hope we see you there, Heads of Ninjago City." he finished.

"Wait three?" Misako asked.

"Yes Misako, I'm a ninja too!" Wu piped up, feeling a little hurt.

"No, I meant that I'm not a ninja Wu." she explained to him.

"Oh, right, But you might as well be part of the team, seeing that you help sometimes." Wu explained blushing.

"Misako, look, I can't take this anymore, just choose already!" Garmadon yelled frustrated.

"Ya, even I'm tired of waiting for you to pick between us, just make a choice already!" Wu agreed.

Misako didn't know what to do, "I'll pick at the banquet!" she yelled, thinking quickly.

"Okay." the boys sighed.

Wu went up to his room, and began to think about tomorrow night. He had a plan, he would finally be noticed as a ninja, and by Misako as the one that she should be with!

The next morning Wu woke up excited, and thought about what would happen that night. However Garmadon awoke with his whole body aching with unimaginable pain. He knew what was happening. Once every two months, the venom inside of him would get stronger, this caused him great pain, but the pain only lasted for a few minutes, the hard part was keeping himself under control afterwards. Usually he would stay home on this day, but he had to attend that banquet.

Wu jumped out of bed excited thinking that this night would be the best one of his life! He could see it now!

_"Those windows are open,_

_so's that door,_

_It's time to show them that I'm not a bore!_

_Who new I would become noticed tonight,_

_For years I have been just ignored _

_That can make a guy pretty bored,_

_Finally I've got myself an invite!_

_People will actually see me,_

_It'll be totally strange,_

_But wow am I so ready for this change!_

_Cause for the first time in forever,_

_There'll be music,_

_There'll be light,_

_For the first time in forever, _

_I'll be dancing through the night,_

_I know I'm not exactly the brightest,_

_Ya I'm somewhere in that zone!_

_Cause for for the first time in forever,_

_I won't be alone," _Wu was dressed, and begun to fix his hair.

"I can't wait to bee noticed!

What if **she** notices me?"

_"Tonight imagine me suit and all,_

_Just leaning against the wall,_

_The picture of sophisticated grace!_

_I suddenly see her standing there,_

_The love of my life,_

_tall and fair,_

_I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!_

_But then we laugh and talk all evening,_

_Which is totally bizarre__,_

_Nothing like the life I've led so far!_

_For the first time in forever,_

_There'll be magic,_

_There'll be fun,_

_For the first time in forever,_

_I could be noticed by someone, _

_And I know it is totally crazy,_

_To dream we find romance,_

_Cause for the first time in forever,_

_At least I've got a chance," _Wu ran outside, ready to go to the banquet.

Meanwhile, Garmadon was trying to keep himself under control, it was almost time to leave.

_"Don't let them in,_

_Don't let them see,_

_Be the good boy you always have to be,_

_Conceal,_

_Don't feel,_

_Put on a show,_

_Make one wrong move and everyone will know!"_

_"But it's only for today,"Garmadon reminded himself.  
"It's only for today!"Wu shouted with glee._

_"It's agony to wait,"  
"It's agony to wait!"_

_"I am going to survive, this date!"  
"This date!"_

_"For the first time in forever," Wu was sure that everything would go to plan.  
"Don't let them in, don't let them see," Garmadon hoped that he could control himself._

_"I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!"  
"Be the good boy you always have to be,"_

_"A chance to change my lonely world!"  
"Conceal,"_

_"A chance to find true love!"  
"Conceal, don't feel don't let them know!"_

_"I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today!" Wu was confident!_

_"For the first time in forever,_

_For the first time in For-ev-er!_

_Nothings in my way!" _Tonight Wu was sure he was going to shine!

* * *

When they finally arrived at the city, there were many people gathered around a huge building! Over the entrance, was a banner that read,"Ninja Banquet Today!" Once they all walked in, everybody immediately crowded around Garmadon. Wu knew that would change later that night.

People Mingled, and danced, they were having so much fun! Misako was talking to some of her old childhood friends, and Garmadon was surrounded by fan-girls. Garmadon could have any girl he wanted, so why did he choose Misako? Wu was hanging out by the snack table just hanging out for now.

Then, the head of the city came up and gave a speech. "People of Ninjago City, I am proud to present the people who have always been there for us, the hero's of the city, the reason we are here tonight, I give you, Ninja! Come on up!" Wu, Misako, and Garmadon stepped onto the stage. "These hero's have saved our butts more than once, so they deserve out gratitude, and loyalty! Now one of them will deliver a speech." A round of applause was heard, before Wu cleared his throat, ready to speak.

"Citizens of Ninjago City, I am here to tell you about what it is like being a ninja! Your spare time is used for working hard, and training. You need to be alert and fearless, Misako, my brother Garmadon, and I worked very hard to get where we are today! Being a ninja was my dream, I wish for you to follow your dreams. Good luck on finding your destiny my friends!" Wu finished walking off stage. There was a small round of applause before the music started up again. Everybody walked off stage, Wu expected somebody to talk to him, but nobody did.

He just didn't know what went wrong! Was his speech not inspirational enough? He sighed, Wu had to face it, he would never have fans. However, he did have Misako! She still had to choose!

"Hey Misako!" Wu yelled to her, she was talking to Garmadon. "I think that it's time to choose between us."

"Yes, for once my brother has an idea that isn't the most idiotic idea in the world." Garmadon said, his eyes flickering red for a second, then back to normal. Misako looked troubled, her eyes darting back and forth from Garmadon to Wu, and from Wu to Garmadon. This went on for a while until she sighed in defeat she had made her decision.

Misako took a deep breath before saying,"I choose Garmadon!"

* * *

**Hey guys, at first I wasn't going to put first time in forever in the story, but that would be lazy, so I made the parody, it has been the hardest one yet! thanks for reading, and I would appreciate a review! See ya next chapter!**


	5. Many Gains, and Many Losses

**Hi guys! Oh and guest, the people of Ninjago locked the serpentine underground for many years, this takes place before they locked them underground. Even in the show Garmadon, and Wu mention facing a serpentine general. If you want the proof, the episode's name is Project Arcturus! Also, I agree with you about the Frozen song. BTW I don't own Frozen, or Ninjago, like I ever will. Now on with the story!**

* * *

"I choose Garmadon." The words made their way into Wu's heart, and crushed his soul into little shards of what used to be hopes and dreams. It had been Fifteen years since then, and Wu was still heartbroken. Garmadon was thirty-five, Misako was thirty-three, and Wu was thirty-two at the time. Garmadon and Misako had been married for two years now, and it still crushed him on the inside. Wu went through a lot of emotional pain throughout the past four years, but the most painful memory was...

**(Three years ago...)**

Two brothers, one with golden blonde hair, and an older one, With dark, black hair, and eyes that could pierce into your soul. Wu and Garmadon saw their father near death, not even he could live forever. "Come here, Garmadon, Wu... The golden weapons, protect them, make sure they don't fall into the wrong hands... make sure they do not, leave this monistary..."

"Yes father." the boys said in sync. They then watched as their father died, right before their eyes.

"At least he went peacefully." Wu calmly voiced his thoughts.

"Yes." Garmadon replied. It was quite peaceful after that, but peace cannot last forever, evil doesn't give you a break to grieve about lost loved ones.

**(Present day)**

He had been through a lot in his lifetime, but he held onto the past instead of letting go of it.

Today was another day off, Wu spent his time wandering around some village somewhere looking back on his past. He didn't care where he was going, as long as it took his mind off of his past. Wu had recently gotten a reminder of his past, because Misako and his brother were throwing a party of some kind to make some big stupid announcement. Wu was jealous, he knew it was wrong to be jealous of how happy his brother was with his wife. All because she chose Garmadon all those years back, Wu was all alone. Every time Wu thought of another negative thought he ran faster, and faster, and faster until... SMASH! He crashed right into a young woman with auburn hair, and blue eyes.

He had spilled her groceries everywhere! He scrambled to help pick them up,"I'm so sorry!" Wu apologized.

The woman looked a little angry at first, but her expression softened when she laid her eyes on him, and his white ninja gi. "That's quite alright, it was my fault." she explained. "Is that a ninja gi, are you a ninja? Wait let me guess, Wu?"

"Ya how did you know?" he asked helping her up. She was beautiful, her long, auburn locks went down to her lower back, and her blue eyes shimmered in the sun.

"Your a ninja, how could I not know?" she asked him. She actually knew who Wu was!

"Listen, I feel awful about spilling your groceries... How about I make it up to you, there is a party tonight that my sister-in-law and brother are throwing, would you like to come?" he asked the stranger.

Her eyes widened, "Of course, I would love to go with you to that party!" she said excitedly. She extended out her hand,"Maya."

Wu took it,"Wu, well you already know that.. but... uhhh... see you tonight bye!" Wu said really fast before running home, for the first time in years, Wu was in a good mood! "Maya." he repeated to himself over and over on his way there.

* * *

Wu was in his bedroom looking for something to wear, at first he wasn't even going to the party, but now he had to find something to wear! He looked in his closet, all he had was an old tuxedo that had some significance to him for some reason, he couldn't remember why though. Once he looked in the mirror, and fixed his tie, he had a huge deja-vu moment. He remembered where the tux was from, the night when he first asked Misako out. It was depressing to wear it but then this suit could be where one dream ended, and another one began!

He fixed his hair and made sure it looked nothing like Garmadon's this was his night, and he was going to look his way. Wu shot a smile at the mirror, he was so excited that he could jump for joy!

Although Wu usually liked to imagine what things would be like, he decided that it would be best if he didn't. The last time he did it, it didn't end so well. This time he was going to let destiny decide his fate, not his fantasies. He looked at his clock, almost seven, time to go. He jumped up, and made his way over to Ninjago City, where the event was held, ironically in the same building where his heart was crushed into little pieces, and shattered like glass that... Wu shook his head, tonight he had to be positive, for Maya.

Wu looked around for Maya but couldn't see her anywhere. He sighed of course she bailed on him, who would want to hang out with a loser like him anyway. He started to leave when...

"Wu!" a voice yelled. Wu was overjoyed that it belonged to Maya. Wu was overjoyed that she didn't ditch him for somebody better. They laughed, and talked all evening, which to Wu was so bizarre. It was nothing like the life he had led so far. They learned that they had a lot in common, things were going great for the younger blue eyed brother until, it happened the reason the party was thrown in the first place, some big news about Garmadon and Misako was going to be revealed.

Misako walked onstage,"Excuse me, I would like to have everybody's attention. I am going to tell you the big news, it's the reason I threw this party in the first place, and it's time for you all to hear it!" Garmadon and Misako glanced at each other, Garmadon nodded towards his wife before she took a deep breath,"Everybody, I'm Pregnant!" she announced.

Wu's world shattered around him, he was floating in a vast void of nothingness. the only thing that surrounded him were Misako's words. He was gone, until,"Wu, Wu, are you okay, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Wu was awakened by a concerned Maya.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." he said before walking outside onto a balcony.

Maya followed him,"You still have feelings for her, don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah."Wu sighed. "She and I could have been together, but she chose my brother over me. Garmadon, and I were really close as kids but, one day he just shut me out, and I never knew why."

Maya smiled and said,"I would never shut you out." putting her hand on top of his.

Wu blushed and blurted out,"Okay, can I just say something crazy?"

"I love crazy!" Maya answered.

_"All my life has been a series of doors in my face._

_Then suddenly I bump into you," _Wu told her his crazy comment.

_"I've been thinking the same thing,_

_Cause like, I've been searching all my life to find my own place,_

_And maybe it's the party talking, _

_Or the chocolate fondue," _Maya voiced her thoughts.

_"But with you,"  
"But with you,"_

_"I found my place,"_ Maya looked over the balcony.  
"I_ see your_ _face,_"Wu joined Maya looking at the city.

_"And it's nothing like I've ever known before!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

_With you!" _Maya yelled,

_"With you!" _Wu repeated

_"With you!_

_With you!_

_Love is an open door," _The couple walked over to a park bench.

_"I mean it's crazy!" _Maya said.

_"What?"_ Wu asked.

_"We finish each other's..."_

_"SANDWICHES!" _Wu yelled.

_"That's what I was gonna say!"_ Maya finished.

_"I've never met someone," _Wu began.

_"Who thinks so much like me"_ They said together.

_"Jinx,_

_Jinx again!_

_Our mental synchronization, _

_Can have but on explanation,"_

_"You,"_ Maya started.

_"And I," _Wu finished.

_"Were just meant to be!"_

_"Say goodbye!" Maya began.  
"Say goodbye!" _Wu Repeated.

_"To the pain of the past,_

_We don't have to fell it anymore!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Life can be so much more,_

_With you!" _Maya yelled,

_"With you!" _Wu repeated

_"With you!_

_With you!_

_Love is an open door!"_

"Can I say something Crazy?" Maya asked,"I know it's usually the guy but,"WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

"Can I say something crazier?" Wu asked,"Yes!"

* * *

Wu pushed through a crowd of people, "Excuse me, coming through, Oh Garmadon, Misako, congrats on the new baby! Okay, me again. Guys, this is Maya! We have news too!"

"And what is that?" Misako asked them.

"We're getting married!" they said at the same time.

"Wait, Married?" Garmadon asked.

"Yes Married!" Wu shouted.

"Brother, can I talk to you, alone?" Garmadon asked.

"No, whatever you can say to me, you can say to Maya." Wu shot back in defense.

"Fine, you can't marry a woman you just met Wu, it is unwise." his brother informed him.

"It's true love!" Wu shouted.

"I'll let you two talk." Maya said as she walked away.

"What do you even know about this girl?" Garmadon asked.

"Tons!" Wu shouted.

"Okay what's her eye color?"

"Dreamy,"

"Favorite food?"

"Sandwiches."

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably Jane!"

"Seriously Wu, think about this you don't..."

"Its true love!" Wu yelled.

"Fine, go and get married to your "True Love" it won't matter to me!" he yelled back at his brother.

"Fine then!"

"Fine!" Garmadon yelled.

* * *

**(Two Years Later)**

Life has been great for the two brothers, the serpentine have been forced underground, and each of them had a spouse. However, Garmadon was acting really different lately, he had been spending most of his time alone, in his room mostly for the past month. To Misako, a healthy baby boy with golden blonde hair was born, she and her husband named the child Lloyd.

**(One year, and Three Months Ago)**

Everybody was there, watching as the newborn baby slept soundly. He sure was adorable, he let out a yawn before beginning to wake up.

"What's his name?" Wu asked, Misako smiled. This is Lloyd! Say hi to your uncle, and aunt little guy." She told her new baby boy referring to Wu, and Maya. It was a great moment for everybody.

**(Present Day)**

All of a sudden, Wu heard noises in the room that held the golden weapons, he rushed over there to see none other than Garmadon holding the sword of fire, and the nun-chucks of lightning. "I'm sorry Brother, but I'm afraid that those are for display only."

"Oh Wu, what good is a weapon if all it's used for is collecting dust."

"Don't be a fool, father warned us that..."

"Father was the fool!" the oldest boy yelled.

"How dare you speak of father that way, we made him a promise, these weapons shall not leave this monistary!"

"Then I will destroy it, and all who stand in my way, starting with you!" Garmadon said pointing his sword of fire towards his younger brother. He shot fire out of it, that Wu luckily reflected with his staff. He grabbed the scythe of quakes, and the shurikens of ice. A battle between brothers broke out! While they were fighting, all four weapons came in contact with one another, making the earth split in two. Before Garmadon could deliver a final strike to his brother, he lost his balance, was struck by lightning, turning his skin black as night, and leaving white marking on his face, before falling into the underworld.

"Brother, Nooooo!" Wu yelled as Garmadon fell. Then the earth closed, and the only trace of him left was the four weapons lying on the ground.

Wu sat there, and cried, many hours later Misako, and Maya came to the monistary.

"Where's Garmadon?" she asked. "Wu?"

Wu looked at the girl with a sad, and confused expression on her face, he knew that he had to tell her the truth. He told both girls the story of what had happened, Misako got extremely sad, and depressed while Maya comforted Wu. Things would never be the same without him.

Misako walked into the library part of the monistary, she was looking through books, when she found a hidden switch, she flipped it, and it revealed a secret back shelf where she found a single scroll. It read,"The green ninja shall be the son of the dark lord." She didn't know why, but she kept this information to herself. "Lloyd!" she said out loud, and went to see if her baby was alright, thank goodness, he was crying in his crib, alive, and well. She went to her room, and fell asleep hoping that her son's father would soon return.

* * *

**Wow, that was a long one, this chapter's parody was the easiest to write, I hope you enjoyed, and Maya is my OC. Thanks for reading, and I would appreciate a review! Bye! :P**


	6. Freedom, and Unclehhood

**Okay, the moment you have all been waiting for. Yes and by you all I mean my two followers, and the guest that keeps on reviewing. (Love You Guys!) Who knows, you might not have been waiting for it, but you all saw it coming! So here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

Garmadon woke up with a terrible pain in his head, all that had happened flashed to him at once. "I curse you Wu!" he yelled even though his brother couldn't hear him. "I will be back one day, and the golden weapons of spinjistzu will be mine!" he yelled again at the empty void of nothingness. Soon enough however, he realized where he was, he saw spiders hanging from the roof, and heard footsteps, he wasn't alone. He was in the underworld!

Before he knew it, he was surrounded by skullkin, and Samuki approached him. "Oh if it isn't Garmadon, my, my how you've changed. Where is your pathetic brother Wu!?"

"That name no longer holds any meaning to me." He told the skeleton king.

"I knew your bones would find their way into my kingdom one day, guess what, It's payback time!" Samuki pulled out his daggers.

"Your'e quite right, it is payback time!" he said getting into a fighting stance.

"You dare challenge me!" Samuki yelled.

"Oh but I do!" Garmadon yelled back at his nemesis.

"Fool, I will crush you!" Samuki yelled.

"We'll see about that!" Garmadon began to fight him with twists, and turns that confused Samuki. He spun into his spinjistzu tornado, which was now dark purple, and evil instead of dark grey. His tornado grew much bigger, and it pulled the skeleton inside of it. He couldn't do that before! He punched the skeleton, making him fly to a nearby wall. Garmadon pinned him down with his own daggers!

The cursed boy smirked, he picked up Samuki's helmet that fell off in battle. The underworld made him stronger, gave him special powers, he felt, at home! He could rule this place with an iron fist! "I think there'll be changes in management around here." he said engulfing himself in an evil laugh, and claiming leadership of the skullkin army.

* * *

Garmadon had been in control for almost a year now, he had always craved power, and now he had it! However, he did miss his wife, and son, he wondered how they were doing now...

**(Back In Ninjago...)**

"Come on Lloyd, eat your vegetables!" Wu pleaded with the three year old.

"NO!" he screamed,"Yucky."

"No, yummy." Wu said putting some in his mouth to encourage the young boy but ended up gagging himself!

Wu was watching Lloyd while Misako, and Maya were having a girls night out. It was so hard to watch the child, he was just as obnoxious as his father. After trying to get him to eat them for ten more minutes, he finally gave up. "Fine, you win." he exhaled, while the toddler merely giggled.

"Let's entertain you until you mommy gets back!" he told his nephew.

He looked around for something to distract the toddler, but when he turned around, Lloyd was gone! "Lloyd!" he yelled looking around desperately for the boy. He searched practically everywhere, under the table, nope, behind the bookshelf, nope, IN the FRIDGE? NOPE! Wu was freaking out, until he heard a small squeal of delight. He followed the sound to a room, he looked inside, and saw Lloyd, thank goodness, but he was holding something. It let off a faint glow, and were bright. The Nun-chucks of Lightning!

Wu, took it away, and Lloyd began to cry, Wu looked around the room. He hoped he could find something, he panicked, ran to the pantry, and grabbed a bag of of sugar, ran back to Lloyd, and dumped it over his head. He was covered in sugar from the top of his hair, to the bottoms of his feet. Finally, Lloyd laughed, Wu sighed,"I am responsible enough to watch him for ten more minutes, how hard could it be?" he asked himself as he led his nephew to a room that was safe for him to play in.

**(Ten Minutes Later...)**

"Wu, were back, how did everything..." after looking at Wu, Misako took a step back, walked into the kitchen, and had a laughing fit! When she finally calmed down, she walked back and got a better look at the room, there were toys everywhere, and the bookshelf had fallen down! there were many empty bags of sugar on the floor, and saw Wu covered in the contents of what used to be in the bags. He had a traumatized look on his face, and was in a little ball rocking back and forth.

Maya sighed,"This is why I don't want children." she said rolling her eyes and walking away. In the time that she and Wu were married, they hadn't really spent much time with each other, so they knew as much about each other as when they first met!

* * *

Garmadon Imagined that back home, everything was perfect, nice and neat, and better without him.

The king of the underworld sighed.

_"It is not bright in my kingdom tonight,_

_Maybe because I'm ruling,_

_A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like,_

_I'm the king,_

_The wolves are howling like this swirling storm inside,_

_Couldn't keep it in,_

_Heaven knows I've tried," _

Garmadon remembered when he and Wu were best friends, then shutting him out, then turning against him.

_"Don't let them in, _

_Don't let them see, _

_Be the good boy you always have to be,_

_Conceal, don't feel,_

_Don't let them know!_

_Well now they know!_

_Let it go,_

_Let it go,_

_Can't hold it back anymore,_

_Let it go, _

_Let it go!_

_Turn away, and slam the door!_

_I don't care what they're going to say,_

_Let the venom rage on,_

_The dark never bothered me anyway,"_

Garmadon began to walk around the underworld, watching as skullkin built new, advanced weapons.

_"It's funny how some distance,_

_Makes everything seem small,_

_And the brother that controlled me,_

_Can't get to me at all!_

_I'll get him back,_

_I'll get him soon!_

_I will rule the dark, and the moon!_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me,_

_I'm free!_

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_I am one with the dark inside!_

_Let it go,_

_Let it go,_

_You'll never see me cry!_

_Here I stand,_

_And here I'll stay,_

_Let the venom rage on,"_

Garmadon ran up to his castle, and looked out onto his domain.

_"My power is in the air, and in the ground,_

_My soul is spiraling in evil fractals all around!_

_My darkness covers over everybody's screams!"_

Garmadon frowned.

_"No you you don't want me back,_

_I'm evil now it seems!"_

Garmadon's confidence shot up to new levels!

_"Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_There won't be a break of dawn,_

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_That perfect boy is gone!_

_Here I say,_

_No more light of day!_

_Let the venom rage on!_

_The dark never bothered me anyway!"_

The king of the underworld adjusted his helmet, he missed his family, maybe a good nights sleep would help him get his mind off of them.

* * *

After Wu cleaned himself up, he thought about his brother, would he be a better father figure than what Wu was being? Probably. Wu was tired, confused, and needed a break, so he went to bed, hoping he would feel better in the morning.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I need to save what happens next for the next chapter! If you like my story, I would highly appreciate a review. BTW I started a poll on my profile, vote on what story idea I should post first! I hope you enjoyed reading my story so far, more to come.**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	7. Life's Too Short!

**Hi guys, here's another chapter for ya! Thank you for the review Billy Jane! It means a lot to me, mostly because this is my first story! So I put another deleted song in here, I liked it better than what ended up in the movie! :P Enjoy! BTW don't own Ninjago or Frozen**

* * *

Wu woke up early, another nightmare, could he have saved his brother from becoming the monster he was, or was he too weak. What kind of brother was he? Power to control the light, but no power to save his own brother. He wished he could just make amends with Garmadon. Before he could even get breakfast, he heard some crashes coming from the sacred room that held the golden weapons! He ran there to find skullkin trying to loot the weapons! He looked towards his right to see Misako, and Maya tied up in a corner, Wu could hear the crying of his nephew. Nobody messed with his family.

He kicked one skeleton through the window, and used one skeleton to hit the other one out the window as well, he then tossed his make do "Weapon" out into the monistary's front yard. "And don't come back!" he yelled picking up the bag containing the weapons that the skullkin were trying to steal.

"Sorry we were just following our lord's orders!" the skeleton pleaded.

"I don't care what Samuki told you to do!" Wu yelled to his enemy.

"Samuki? We listen to Lord Garmadon now!" the soldier of the underworld yelled.

"Lord Garmadon?" he repeated to himself.

"Yes, your brother?" the skullkin asked thinking that the good brother new of the older ones new title.

"I thought I told you to get lost!" Wu yelled, throwing a hot coal from the fireplace at him. He ran away screaming, all the way back to the underworld.

Wu was surprised, he knew where his brother was! He looked over to the tied up woman, and cut them down. "He he, sorry." he apologized to the two girls. Maya walked away, while Misako went to make sure her son was okay. Lloyd was alright, Wu had an idea, a risky idea, but an idea.

* * *

Wu packed a couple more crates of supplies onto the cart. He saw Misako holding the weapons folded in a cloth. They were going to the Caves of Despair, there laid a dragon guardian, who would protect the scythe of quakes. Lloyd was next to Maya on the cart, she insisted that she should come along with Misako and Wu, meaning Lloyd had to come too. Nine hours later, they finally arrived at the cave, Wu was nervous, but didn't hesitate to go into the cave. There, he didn't see anything, until the ground began to move, and right before him stood a big, tall, strong, and powerful dragon! Wu took a deep breath, and held out the weapon to the elemental beast.

"Great guardian, you have well protected many things in the past, I now must ask you a favor," the dragon grunted," This is the scythe of quakes, protect it with your life, the fate of Ninjago depends on it." the dragon accepted the weapon, and went back to it's peaceful slumber, that Wu awakened it from.

Wu walked back to the cart, with a sigh of relief, one down three two go.

"Where do we go now?" Maya asked.

"We need a ship." He said marking his map.

"Ship?" the girls asked in union.

Once they finally found a ship, thanks to somebody who generously let them use his ship, they were on their way to the Frozen Wastelands. They kept on sailing, and sailing, and sailing until the air got much cooler, and they were in the FROZEN WASTELANDS. The trio had hit land, and the sails on the ship had been frozen solid.

They approached a temple that appeared to be made of ice, and Wu brought the shurikans of ice inside the vast temple. Immediately after he walked in, from the roof came a dragon, it's mighty roar rang throughout the Wastelands.

"Honorable guardian, I must ask you to protect these, they are very important for Ninjago's safety." he calmly explained to the dragon. It nodded in response, and gladly took the second of the golden weapons.

Next, they traveled to the floating ruins, where Wu looked up towards the top of the mountain, long climb. He looked at the girls, Misako held Lloyd closer to her, and Maya just shook her head no. Wu rolled his eyes, it's a man's job anyway, he thought to himself, before beginning to climb up the stone structure that's height surpassed many mountains around it. finally, Wu made it to the top, he was nearly out of breath then, out of nowhere lightning shot from the shy, and a dragon appeared.

"Hello, powerful beast, I must ask of your aid in helping protect this land." he held up the nunchucks to the dragon."Protect them with your life." he told the beast before looking down, that's really far. With the nunchucks safe, he proceeded to climb down the vast structure.

Finally, they had made it to the fire temple, Wu was looking at the map, one more weapon, and we're done guys!" he excitedly said, not noticing that everyone was asleep. Wu then laid down, and got some sleep of his own. He awoke early, grabbed the golden sword, and walked to the temple while the others were asleep.

He walked into the Fire Temple, where a sleeping dragon laid. Wu spoke up,"Great ancient beast," the monster opened it's eyes, and looked straight at Wu," I must ask a favor of..."

**"ROAR!" **The monster began to chase the poor blonde man.

"Help!" he yelled, his blue eyes had terror in them.

Wu stupidly ran back to the campsite. "Wu, whats going... AHHH!" Maya yelled. She freaked out, and grabbed Lloyd. "Take this child as our sacrifice mighty beast!" she pleaded.

The dragon looked at the boy, and stepped back, he seemed to bow his head in honor.

"Strange, he seems to recognize him as the spinjistzu master's grandson." Misako said.

"And not me as his son!?" Wu yelled.

"Face it, your practically invisible." Maya said, beginning to pack things up.

"Dragon of Fire, please protect this weapon at all costs, the fate of the world rests on it." Wu explained the dragon took the weapon, and was going to go back to the temple when Wu had an idea. "Wait beast, I have one more favor to ask of you." He pleaded.

* * *

Once the weapon was at the Fire Temple, The trio, and the toddler got on top of the dragon. Wu marked the last location on his map before saying,"Let's go!"

The dragon took off, and was going really fast. They went through a long and narrow tunnel, until they arrived in the underworld, only to be greeted by the highest of the skullkin generals.

Meanwhile, Garmadon was in his throne room, he missed his brother the most, he admitted it to himself, he swore that if he ever saw him again, that he would treat him better!

"My lord, we have prisoners from above." Samuki informed him.

Garmadon was shocked,"Bring them to me!" he commanded.

They did as they were told, and brought none other than Wu, Maya, and Misako. "Garmadon!" Wu shouted.

"Brother?" he asked surprised.

"Garmadon?" a quiet voice asked. He turned around to see a shocked Misako, she was surprised about how different he looked.

"Release them all! and leave us alone!" he commanded his army. They didn't hesitate to obey his orders.

"Wait!, give him back!" Misako shouted.

"Fine, here's the kid." Kruncha said throwing Lloyd,into the air, luckily Misako caught him.

"Is that Lloyd?" Garmadon asked,"He's grown so much since I last saw him."

"Lloyd this is your dad." she told her son, he shied away a little bit, but his father didn't blame him, although he was a strong and brave boy.

"Misako, do you still.. love me?" Garmadon hesitantly asked.

"Of course I do! No matter what you look like, I will always love you." Misako answered.

Wu was overjoyed to see his brother, again. "Listen, brother I know that we've had our differences..."

"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you brother, I don't deserve a brother like you." Garmadon cut him off.

"But that's all in the past!" Wu told him.

"It is?" Garmadon asked.

_"I came all this way to give us us a fresh start,_

_And now, you're all like wow,_

_You're all like warming my_ heart," Wu approached his brother.

_"Well, this is who I am,_

_Welcome to the real me,_

_You have no idea how great it feels to be free,"_ Garmadon happily said to Wu

_"We've been falling out for way too long,_

_so let's forget who's right,"_ Wu began.

_"And forget who's wrong,"_ Garmadon finished.

_"Okay!" _They agreed together.

_"Why don't ya stay,_

_There's room for family in my court!" _Garmadon invited his brother for the first time since they were children.

_"Cause' life's too short!" _The brothers said in sync.

_To always feel shut out and unloved,_

_By the brother I long to know!" _Wu explained his feelings.

_"Life's too short!"_

_"Too never let you see who I am,_

_The true king of the underworld!" _Garmadon embraced his new title

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"_ Wu smiled

_"I never understood,_

_ but now I do,_

_Life's too short! _

_To miss out on a brother like you,"_ They finished together.

"So you'll come back then?" Wu asked.

"Back!?" Garmadon snorted.

"To help take care of your son, he needs his father in his life?" Wu explained.

"Oh." Garmadon answered feeling a little bit of guilt.

"Sooo," Wu said hoping his brother would come home with him.

Garmadon then noticed that Wu was just trying to get rid of an enemy, and make him give up his crown!

"What!? I don't believe you!" The older brother screamed.

"Well, I just assumed that you'd have to..."

"That I'll follow you home!?

_That's how your story ends?!" _Garmadon yelled, feeling insulted

"It does! It's just like it was,

_except for we'll be best friends," _Wu spoke his dream.

"So that's been your plan,

_To force me back in a cage!?"_ Garmadon screamed.

"Whoa, don't get upset,

_Let's get back on the same page!" _Wu pleaded.

_"Gee, thanks for coming out to see the place,_

_And showing off your mastery of tact and grace,_

_Okay! Fly on back home, and spill my secrets,_

_Make a full report!" _Garmadon showed Wu the door.

"Bye, Bye" Garmadon, almost had him out of his hair.  
"Wait!" Wu shouted.

_"Cause' life's too short!" _Garmadon said holding open the door._  
_"There it is, the door!

_You love to slam in my face,_

_You did well there for a spell,_

_But now you're back in the same place!_

_Kick me out if you want, _

_But I'm the only one who,_

_Is not one hundred percent,_

_Convinced the prophecy's you!" _Wu verbally assaulted him

_"You can think whatever you want cause' I don't care!_

_You're a fool who married a stranger!"_ Garmadon yelled mentioning Maya who had a scowl on her face after hearing her brother-in-law say that.

"That is so unfair!" Wu screamed.

_"I swear!" _They said together.

_I'm through with taking,_

_your unshaking,_

_brotherly support!"_

_"Support!" _Wu yelled.

_"Support!" _Garmadon echoed.

_"Ha!_

_Life's too short!" _They yelled in sync.

_"To let you treat the people up there,_

_Just as coldly as you always treated me!" _Wu accused Garmadon.

_"Life's too short!"_

_To listen to a reckless fool!_

_Who only ever sees the things he wants to see!" _Garmadon insulted his brother.

_"You don't know me!" _Wu span into his golden tornado._  
"You have no idea!"_ Garmadon spun into his dark purple one as well.

_"What I've been through,_

_Because of you!" _The brothers yelled at each other, Garmadon had an evil aura surrounding him as the conversation that turned into a screaming match continued.

_Life's too short to waste another minute!_

_Life's too short to even have you in it!_

_Life's too short!"_

"I've been so wrong about you!" the younger brother screamed.

"You, you've been so wrong about everything!" The older yelled back.

"Maybe you are the prophecy!" Wu accused his brother of being the dark lord.

"I am not the prophecy!" Garmadon yelled, shooting a beam of his dark powers at Wu, striking him.

"The girls gasped, "Wu!"

"Don't you see foolish brother, the legend, I was bitten by the devourer, and it's All YOUR **FAULT!"** Garmadon yelled.

Garmadon was shocked, maybe he was the dark lord, then he realized it, dark lord wasn't such a bad title! "You know what brother, I think I am the dark lord!" he paused in a moment of thought,"Leave and never return! Take good care of Lloyd Misako." he said to his wife who might as well have been widowed at that point. They got on the fire dragon, and took off back to Ninjago.

* * *

Once they got back to Ninjago, Wu fell very ill. Misako suggested a new tea shop that was said to carry magical teas that could cure the sick. After Misako left, Maya was all alone with Wu. She looked at him, and smirked she went into a weapons room, grabbed a knife, and held it up to his throat. Wu was terrified, how would he get out of this one!? "Finally, the golden weapons of spinjistzu will be mine!" Wu was astonished. Was this the Maya that he loved, the Maya that loved him? Did she love him at all in the first place? She was about to kill him when, slam! The door busted open, and Misako came in with a dagger, and sliced her arm, causing her to drop the dagger, and lean over in pain.

"Leave, now Maya, you have dishonored us. Do not come back!" Maya winced, and slowly walked out of the monistary, and back to wherever she came from. After she left, Wu was able to drink his tea, he was healed in a matter of minutes.

"Garmadon was right, I am a fool who married a stranger." he admitted.

Both him and Misako knew that there would be others who would want the weapons, so he left the map with one of the most trustworthy person he knew, and the last place his brother would look. He left the map with his old friend, a blacksmith with a beautiful family, what would a guy like that want the golden weapons for? He hoped that he wouldn't meet his brother, the dark lord again.

Misako went into the library, she pulled out the old scroll, and reread it. She couldn't believe that Lloyd, her son would become the chosen one.

That very night, she left a note for Wu, so he wouldn't worry, she needed to do something.

The next morning when Wu woke up, Misako was gone, and a note was in her place. "Dear Wu, I am taking a new path in life. I am going to drop Lloyd off at the Darkly's School for Bad Boys. But, I'm not telling you where I am, what I'm doing is just too important!  
-Misako

Meanwhile, Masako had to have Lloyd pass an easy entrance exam. "Who is he?" a teacher asked with a cruel smirk.

"Lloyd Garmadon, son of Lord Garmadon." Misako answered with no emotion.

"We accept!" the man agreed, taking the boy off of her hands.

"I'm so, so sorry..." Misako wept all the way to the Ninjago city museum of history, she would get a job there, and find out everything she could about the prophecy of the green ninja, without being noticed.

Wu frowned back at the monistary, at least he knew where Lloyd was. He didn't know what to do, his mission was complete...

He had found out who was the dark lord.

* * *

**Wow! That was my longest chapter yet! I am upset to inform you that there are going to be only one or two chapters left in this story. I hope you liked the deleted song! It's an alternate version of The First time in Forever reprise. BTW did you get why the dragon didn't attack, he recognized Lloyd as the green ninja! Also, do you know who Wu gave the map to, Kai's father!**

**Fun Fact about this chapter, my internet kept on crashing so I wrote half of this on an entire different internet connection!**

**Hope you enjoyed,**

**-AwesomeAuthor13 **


	8. Family are the Best Friends!

**Final Chapter! Man this was a fun first fanfic to write and thank you to all who supported me. Also, a special Thanks to the guest Billy Jane who has reviewed on every chapter and has been there with me every step of the way!**

* * *

**(Right before the final battle)**

Wu was on the bounty, preparing for when the final battle would commence. He remembered the last time he saw him before Maya betrayed him, and Misako left. They got into a fight when they tried to make amends, what was wrong with him? Now he was much wiser, but what if the same thing happened again? What if somebody else got struck this time, he may not have dark powers anymore, but he does have an indestructible army at his command, The Overlord as one of his allies, and an ultimate weapon, those can leave quite a permanent mark. How could he have been so blind?

Meanwhile, Garmadon was getting prepared for the final battle as well, he thought about his past, just like his brother, he felt so... Guilty. It didn't make sense, the dark lord shouldn't feel guilt, or love! It made no sense!

_"Sadness swirls within me like a storm,_

_I gonna kill the only friends I'll ever know,_

_There's no way I can win, _

_But I wish that I had been there for him long ago,_

_Life's too short," _Garmadon cried, all alone._  
"Life's too short,"_ Wu began.

_To be such an oblivious fool,_

_So reckless that I couldn't see!_

_Life's too short,_

_To be so desperate to be loved,_

_That I only ever thought of me,_

_I wish I saw things clearly,_

_I guess I'm just not the sort,_

_Now all I know is,_

_Life's too short." _

Wu wept, but he wasn't all alone. There were two figures watching him, his nephew, and sister-in-law. Wu's word made them have their own flashbacks.

**(Misako, five years ago)**

Misako was tired, covered in paper-cuts, and needed a shower. Her hair was a huge mess, her eyes hurt from reading, and lastly she was worried about her son! How was Lloyd? Was it the best Idea to leave him at darkly's, she wanted her poor baby to be alright.

She looked at her huge pile of unorganized scrolls, she rolled her eyes and decided to call it a night, she regretted leaving him there. She was an aweful mother, at least in her thoughts.

**(Misako, present day)**

She walked away, and let a tear fall. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, my poor baby!" she cried, quietly to herself.

Lloyd remembered his time at darkly's.

**(Lloyd, two years after being sent to darkly's)**

Many people told him that he was destined for greatness, his father being the dark lord made him popular, at first.

A few years later, he was out playing at recess, when he saw some boys trying to knock a bird's nest down. Lloyd learned in class that he was supposed to laugh and join in, but it just didn't feel right. Instead, he felt like he needed to help the poor baby birds, and that's exactly what he tried to do. He picked up a rock, and threw it at the back of a boy's head, it hit him lightly, but not that hard. He turned around, and saw Lloyd. he blonde boy gasped! The kid that he threw the rock at was Gene!

"Hey Garmadon! You missed the nest idiot." he insulted him.

"I wasn't aiming for the nest." He told the redhead throwing another rock at the boys. "leave those unborn baby birds alone!" he yelled, picking up another rock, just for somebody to stop him. However it wasn't somebody, instead it was some-skullkin. Kruncha grabbed his arm, "Detention!" he yelled. Lloyd hated when he substituted, he was always the hardest on him for some reason!

"Do you know what your father would say if he he saw such a display?" the infuriated skeleton asked.

"I-I don't know." he answered quietly.

The skullkin shook his head slowly,"You have done things like this on too many instances, I'm afraid I have to expel you Lloyd."

"What, you can't expel me, you're just a substitute!"

"Yes, but I have full power! Face it foolish boy, you lack the moral ambition to be one of tomorrow's masterminds!" he said giving him a glare. "Go pack your things, leave and do not return!"

Lloyd got his thing, and left, all he had was his cape, and his hood. Once he was kicked out, he had nowhere to go, he had his uncle, he had visited in the past. No! his uncle was good! However he was too hungry too worry about shelter. He snatched an apple from a stand, it felt wrong, but he was so HUNGRY! He quickly ate it, hoping nobody would see. That was evil 101, and he epically failed. Lloyd needed to step up his game, he saw a can of joke snakes in the window of a shop. He had an idea, he had heard legends of serpentine in the past, and threats of them would sure get him a lot of candy! He just had to get his hands on that can, and then he would score some epic candy!

**(Lloyd present day)**

He couldn't believe he behaved that way, he didn't care that he didn't know better! He retreated to the deck of the bounty, ready to face his father, and get Nya back. He saw Jay beating the crap out of a punching bag, when he finished, he collapsed, and looked at a picture of Nya, his inspiration. Lloyd felt like he didn't have inspiration, just no courage, no father, and nobody that was there for him. How could they expect him to defeat The Overlord? He's the overlord! He's just a child in a teenager's body.

* * *

Lloyd took a deep breath, Nya was evil, his brothers weren't behind him, and he couldn't let his father shoot that weapon! A battle took lace, but it wasn't the battle of the century! Lloyd had lost, The Overlord had possessed his father, the bounty was gone for good this time, and he didn't know what to do!

Kai was really stubborn, he threatened to go all he way across the ocean! Then when even sensei had nothing to say, all hope was lost, then they saw it. Hovering above them was the falcon!

"Let's follow it!" Dr. Julien suggested. It led them to the temple of light!When they entered, there was a place for each ninja's elemental blade. Each ninja suck their blade into it's respected place. Then, rose a suit of gold, made from the first spinjitzu master himself!

Lloyd got inside, it powered up, now all the rest of the team needed was a way back to Ninjago. Then, the Ultra-Dragon swooped in, and allowed everyone to climb onto it's back! Wu remembered the time when he had to convince all of the dragons to protect the golden weapons. Also how he had to run away from Flame!

The dragon, and Lloyd took off towards Ninjago! Once they arrived, they saw that almost everybody was under the overlord's control!

* * *

The ninja were surrounded, Lloyd was injured, and here seemed to be no way out when...

**"ALL HAIL THE BROWN NINJA!****" **General Kozu shouted.

"Brown Ninja!?" Jay shouted.

The stone army was under Dareth's control! The ninja made their way up the massive tower, firs Cole was struck with dark matter thanks to Nya, Then Jay went down, Followed by Zane, Kai never really was struck. Lloyd finally found his way to the top, the actual final battle had begun!

* * *

The Overlord put up a good fight, but Lloyd put up a better fight! His green ninja gi turned golden! He was he Golden Ninja! The Ultimate Spinjitzu Master! He beat the overlord down to size! As he delivered his final blow, using his golden dragon, light spread all over Ninjago! Causing everything evil to go back to being good!

The team gathered in the spot where the overlord was defeated, They all rejoiced, everything was perfect, well almost perfect. Lloyd frowned Misako noticed this. "We will all miss your father." she attempted to cheer him up.

"Lloyd."

"LLOYD!" The golden boy turned around to face a man with gray hair, and was wearing a fancy kimono.

"Dad?"

"DAD!" Lloyd yelled with joy running towards his now purified father.

"Every ounce of evil and venom is, gone!" Misako yelled with pure happiness!

"Garmadon!" called his brother.

"Wu!"

"Good to have you back." He told him.

"Good to be back!" the former dark lord replied. "So what exactly happened? he asked.

"Well, you were bitten by an evil, legendary snake that would grow as long as it consumed..." Wu began.

"One thing led to another and you were possessed by the overlord, and tried to turn everything evil." Misako finished. They all had a good laugh before walking off to spend more time with each other.

Later they all met up together, where a news reporter asked to take their picture for the paper! Obviously they agreed. Wu stood in the middle, Nya stood to the right of him, where Kai stood to the left. Next to Kai was Cole, who had Darreth on his shoulders with the helmet of shadows on his head. In front of them, and slightly to the left was Lloyd. Next to, and slightly in front of Nya was Zane, and next to him was Misako. Garmadon was next to her hiding behind her shyly, but he still was in the picture. Jay layed down in the front, being the funny guy he is!

Afterwards Wu approached Garmadon,"Just like old times huh brother?"

"Yes," he answered,"But this time I think I'll share the spotlight a little bit!" they shared a final laugh before preparing for their futures!

* * *

**I feel so sad, it's over! I hope I ended it right! I put one last deleted song in here for you guys! And yes! I couldn't resist putting All Hail the BROWN NINJA! in there, it's my favorite Ninjago moment ever! Also, I plan on writing more stories in the future! Stay tuned! Signing off for the very last time on this story,**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


End file.
